I Call It Love :: Yewon :: 2Shoot ::
by Kira.Annies
Summary: Siwon jatuh cinta pada seorang penyanyi cafe? #bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : I Call It Love :: twoshoot ::

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Romance

**D****i****sclimer** : YEWON IS FATE

**Warning** : boys love

a.n : ff ini terinspirasi dari MV I Call It Love – Lionel Richie.. bagus dech lagunya.. tapi lebih enak baca ini kayaknya sambil dengerin lagu2 yg tercantum di tengah-tengah FF..

Happy Reading.. ^^

Seorang namja tampan dengan postur tubuh tinggi, badan tegap, dan kekar duduk di belakang sebuah meja kerja di ruang utama sebuah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea, Choi Company. Choi Siwon, seorang yg di anugerahi wajah rupawan dan harta yg melimpah. Bukankah dia pantas mendapat gelar Mr. Perfect? Bahkan banyak yeoja maupun namja di luar sana yg mendambakan pemilik Choi Company itu sebagai pasangannya.

_tokk tokk tokk_

Melihat ke arah pintu masuk ruangan elit miliknya. Seorang yeoja yg merupakan sekretarisnya memasuki ruangan. "Maaf tuan, hari ini Anda harus menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Tuan Nickhun pukul 7 malam di Cafe Sunflower," kata yeoja itu mengingatkan.

Siwon melihat jam tangan yg ia kenakan. Jam itu menunjukan pukul 5 sore. "Baiklah, aku akan bersiap sekarang," ucapnya pada si sekretaris. Setelah itu, Siwon langsung membereskan beberapa _file_ yg baru saja ia baca. Menumpuk mereka di atas meja. Mengenakan tuxedo yg ia gantung dan keluar meninggalkan Choi Company Building.

Seorang namja tampan dengan tampang yg bisa dikatakan sempurna memasuki sebuah butik mewah. Para pelayan membungkuk memberika hormat pada pelanggan setia mereka. Seorang pelayan yg sudah hafal tabiat namja tampan itu langsung memanggil pemilik butik. Itulah tabiat seorang Choi Siwon. Mr. Perfect yg hanya ingin dilayani oleh sang pemilik butik.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita yg terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari Siwon datang menghampiri namja tampan itu. Dia adalah sang pemilik butik. Dengan senyum ramah, sang pemilik butik menanyakan apa yg dibutuhkan oleh Siwon. " Ada yg anda butuhkan Siwon-sshi?" tanya yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Hari ini ada pesta ulang tahun temanku. Carikan pakaian yg cocok untukku. Cukup yg _simple_ saja," pinta Siwon penuh wibawa.

Wanita itu langsung meminta salah satu pegawainya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk Siwon coba. Setelah mencoba beberapa pakaian, akhirnya namja tampan itu memilih mengenakan celana panjang warna putih dengan belt merah, kemeja kotak-kotak biru-putih dan tuxedo biru pudar. Tampan. Seorang Choi Siwon memang terlahir dengan dianugerahi ketampanan. Jadi mau memakai pakaian apapun akan cocok untuknya.

Selesai dengan urusan penampilan, Siwon langsung menuju Cafe Sunflower, tempat pesta ulang tahun Nickhun diselenggarakan. Nickhun adalah teman Siwon sejak mereka di bangku kuliah. Namun, mereka berbeda jalur. Jika kini Siwon memilih meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya, maka Nickhun lebih memilih merintis karir sebagai seorang aktor. Ya, Nickhun adalah seorang aktor yg terkenal.

Namja bermarga Choi ini bersama Nickhun dan teman-temannya yg lain suka sekali membuat pesta hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Mereka menjadikan pesta sebagai gaya hidup mereka. Hampir setiap 2 minggu sekali mereka akan menyewa sebuah cafe hanya untuk berpesta. Cafe Sunflower adalah cafe yg sering mereka datangi.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 20 menit, Siwon akhirnya sampai Cafe Sunflower. Sebuah cafe dengan desain modern yg terkesan _elegant_. Bangunanya cukup besar untuk menampung 300 orang. Di salah satu sudut ruangan terdapat panggung pertunjukan. Biasanya akan ada penyanyi yg akan menghibur para tamu cafe.

Siwon memasuki cafe dengan langkah _elegant_ khas orang-orang kalangan atas yg berkharisma. Semua mata tertuju pada namja ber-_dimple_ ini. Para yeoja saling berbisik mengagumi ketampanan seorang penerus Choi Company. Ya, Siwon adalah sosok panggeran berkuda putih yg selalu diidam-idamkan para yeoja. Namun, tak ada satu pun dari para yeoja itu yg menarik perhatiannya. Ya. Seorang Choi Siwon adalah namja _single_.

Siwon langsung menemui Nickhun yg berada di dekat panggung bersama teman-temannya yg lain. Namja Choi itu memberikan selamat dengan menjabat tangan si empunya pesta. Mereka kemudian saling bercengkrama seperti teman lama yg baru saja bertemu. Namun, acara reunian mereka sedikit terhenti saat suara indah mengalun dari arah panggung.

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me  
_

Serempak, perhatian orang-orang di cafe itu tertuju pada sosok namja manis dengan pipi _chubby_, bibir _plump_, mata sipit namun tajam dan dengan rambut warna merah yg berdiri di atas panggung. Namja itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu yg sangat indah. Siwon memandang namja manis yg sedang menyanyi dengan tatapan kagum. "Suara yg indah," gumam namja tampan itu.

_You might think I don't look  
But deep inside the corner of my mind  
I'm attatched to you  
_

_I'm weak, it's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

_Deg deg deg.. _Detak jantung Siwon tiba-tiba berdetak cepat saat mata sang penyanyi cafe tidak sengaja bertemu dengan matanya. Siwon memegang dada kirinya. _'Ada apa denganku? Apa aku terkena serangan jantung? Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak cepat?'_ kata namja Choi itu dalam hati. Mata _emerald_ penerus Choi Company terus memandang namja manis yg berada di atas panggung. Bahkan hampir tak berkedip.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

Senyuman mengembang begitu saja di bibir seorang Choi Siwon seiring dengan lantunan lagu yg dinyanyikan namja manis itu. Siwon merasa ada sesuatu yg seolah menariknya untuk terus memperhatikan namja manis yg sedang bernyanyi itu. Ada sesuatu yg menelusup dalam hatinya. Membuatnya merasa telah menemukan sesuatu yg selama ini belum ada dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yg mengisi sudut hatinya yg kosong.

_You don't know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak, it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?_

Kembali, mata _onyx_ penyanyi manis itu bertemu dengan mata _emerald _Siwon. Jantung Siwon yg masih belum berdetak normal, kembali berdetak semakin tak terkendali. Namun, namja Choi itu merasa jika namja manis yg membuatnya terkena serangan jantung kecil itu juga merasakan hal yg sama dengannya. Entah dapat keyakinan dari mana, tapi itulah yg dirasakan Siwon.

_I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

_(True by Ryan Cabrera)_

Riuh tepuk tangan para tamu menggema seiring berakhirnya lagu yg dilantunkan namja manis dengan pipi _chubby_ itu. Senyuman manis merekah di bibir _plump_-nya.

_Deg deg deg_

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa menit terakhir, Siwon terkena serangan jantung kecil karena namja yg belum ia ketahui namanya itu. Namja manis itu membungkuk dan memberikan ucapan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya turun dari panggung. Sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar turun dari panggung, ia sempat melirik ke arah Siwon. _Unfortunately_, orang yg ia lirik mengetahui hal itu dan seringaian langsung bertengger di bibir _sexy_ sang namja tampan Choi.

Pesta masih terus berjalan. Namun, Siwon tak lagi menaruh banyak perhatian tentang pesta itu. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah namja manis penyanyi cafe yg berhasil membuatnya jantungan. Ia ingin sekali mengetahui siapa nama namja itu. Ia ingin sekali mengenal si pemilik pipi _chubby_ itu.

Hingga pesta berakhir dan Siwon telah berada di _apartement_-nya pun, bayangan namja manis bersuara _baritone_ itu belum juga hilang dari ingatannya. Pipi _chubby_ yg berkesan imut, mata sipitnya yg tajam, dan senyuman dibibir _plump_-nya hingga membuat Siwon ingin mengecupnya. Tunggu! Mengecup bibir namja itu? Seorang Choi Siwon ingin merasakan bibir namja yg baru pertama ia lihat bahkan nama namja itu saja ia tak tahu? Tuan Choi, kau pasti sudah gila.

Hari berikutnya, Siwon sudah kembali menjalani rutinitasnya setiap hari. Bekerja di kantor, mempelajari dan menge-_check_ _file-file_ laporan perusahaan, menandatangani _file-file_ yg diberikan oleh sekretarisnya dan juga _meeting_ bersama klien-klien Choi Company. Namun, ada yg berbeda pada dirinya. Jika biasanya dia bekerja dengan ekspresi serius, maka hari ini dia lebih sering tersenyum. Semenjak menghadiri pesta Nickhun tadi malam, Siwon sering tersenyum sendiri setiap mengingat namja manis penyanyi cafe itu.

Jam menunjukan pukul 12 siang, waktunya untuk istirahat makan siang. Siwon pun meninggalkan kantor untuk makan siang di restoran langganannya. Mengendarai mobil mewahnya menembus jalanan Seoul. Lampu merah pada _traffic light_ menyala, menandakan setiap kendaraan harus berhenti dan Siwon pun menghentikan mobilnya. Sambil menunggu lampu hijau menyala, namja Choi itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke pinggir-pinggir jalan. Matanya langsung melebar saat ia tak sengaja melihat sosok yg beberapa jam lalu terus berada di pikirannya. Namja manis penyanyi cafe itu ada di pinggir jalan bersama 5 anak kecil dengan rata-rata usia 10-13 tahun.

_tinn tinn tinn_

Suara klakson mobil yg berada di belakang mobil Siwon menginterupsi lamunan namja tampan itu tentang namja manis yg kini sedang membagikan beberapa es krim pada 5 anak kecil yg bersamanya. Siwon buru-buru menjalankan mobilnya, kemudian memparkirkannya di depan sebuah mini market dekat sang namja manis berbagi es krim. Ia keluar dari mobil lalu mengamati namja manis itu sebentar. Melihat namja manis itu tersenyum pada 5 anak kecil itu membuat jantung Siwon berdetak di atas normal untuk kesekian kalinya.

Siwon masih ragu antara mendekati sang namja manis atau tetap di tempat ia berdiri sekarang dan melihat namja pipi _chubby_ itu dari jauh. Dia terlalu gugup dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar ia bisa mendekati sang namja manis. Namja Choi itu menyeringai saat mendengar seorang anak kecil yg terlihat paling muda menangis karena es krim nya terjatuh.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. es krim ku," tangis anak kecil yg paling muda.

"Taemin-ah, jangan menangis ne? Besok hyung belikan lagi ya?" bujuk si namja manis pada anak kecil yg ia panggil Taemin.

"Taemin-ah, kau makan milik hyung saja ya? Ini," bujuk anak kecil yg lebih tua dari Taemin sambil menyerahkan es krim nya yg tinggal setengah.

"Tidak mau. Itu kan milik Onew hyung. Aku igin miliku sendiri," tolak Taemin. "Yesung hyung, mianhae karena aku menjatuhkan es krim pemberianmu. Sekarang es krim nya jadi tidak bisa dimakan," tambah Taemin kembali terisak.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Besok hyung belikan lagi ne? Sekarang Taemin tidak boleh menangis, arra?" seru Yesung mencoba memberi Taemin pengertian. Anak yg paling muda hanya mengangguk meski air matanya masih mengalir di pipinya.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya tentang namja penyanyi cafe dengan 5 anak kecil itu, Siwon lalu memasuki mini market tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia membeli banyak es krim dengan berbagai rasa. Ada rasa pisang, strawberry, blueberry, vanilla, coklat, melon, kacang merah, jeruk, dan semangka. Sekitar 12 macam es krim Siwon beli untuk ia berikan pada anak kecil yg bersama Yesung. Setelah membayar di kasir, Siwon langsung menghampiri namja manis itu.

"Ada yg mau es krim?" seru Siwon saat ia tiba di belakang namja manis itu. Sontak membuat 5 anak kecil dan si namja manis menoleh ke arah Siwon. Beberapa saat suasana menjadi canggung karena enam namja di depan Siwon hanya memandangnya heran tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Tidak ada yg mau es krim?" tanya Siwon lagi karena merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari kelima anak di depannya. Anak-anak kecil itu langsung menghampiri namja Choi itu meminta es krim. Siwon dengan senang hati membagikan es krim yg sudah ia beli.

"Mau es krim?" tawar Siwon dengan menyodorkan sekotak es krim rasa strawberry pada namja manis yg sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati Siwon dan kelima anak kecil yg tadi bersamanya.

"Eh? Ehmm, ne," namja manis itu mengangguk sambil menerima es krim dari Siwon. "Gomawo..umm"

"Choi Siwon. Nama ku Choi Siwon." ucap Siwon mempekenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. manja manis itu tersenyum membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat manisnya di mata Siwon dan membalas uluran tangan namja yg lebih tinggi.

"Umm.. ne, Gomawo Siwon-sshi," ulang Yesung berterimakasih.

"Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan dirimu?" tanya Siwon karena Yesung tak segera memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, ne. Kim Yesung imnida," Yesung memperkenalkan diri.

"Yesung. Nama yg sangat cocok untukmu. Kau memang memiliki suara yg indah," Yesung merasa pipinya memanas saat telinganya menangkap suara pujian dari Siwon. "Aku melihatmu bernyanyi di cafe Sunfloser tadi malam. Kau bernyanyi sangat bagus hingga membuat para tamu undangan di acara tadi malam kagum dengan suaramu," Yesung menunduk menyembuyikan rona merah yg terus muncul di pipinya saat namja tampann itu terus memujinya.

"Go-Gomawo," ucap Yesung masih dengan menunduk.

"Apa kau sering bernyanyi di cafe Sunflower?" tanya namja yg lebihh tinggi.

"Ne, aku menyanyi setiap malam di cafe itu," jawab namja manis itu.

"Ku rasa aku akan sering mengunjungi cafe itu untuk bisa mendengarmu bernyanyi," Entah apa yg terjadi tapi Yesung merasa sangat senang mendengar namja tampan itu menyukainya bernyanyi. "Owh ya, mereka siapa?" tanya Siwon sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada lima anak kecil yg sedang memakan es krim pemberiannya.

Yesung menengok ke arah pandangan Siwon. "Mereka,.. anak-anak jalanan," jawab Yesung. Senyum yg sempat mengembang dibibir plump-nya pudar dan terganti dengan tatapan miris ke arah lima anak kecil yg asyik dengan es krim mereka.

"Eh?" Siwon membelalakan matanya dan langsung menatap Yesung minta penjelasan.

"Mereka sebenarnya anak yg kabur dari panti asuhan karena tidak ingin merepotkan ibu panti," Yesung menjalaskan.

"Mereka terlihat sangat akrab denganmu," komentar Siwon.

"Aku sering mengunjungi mereka di sini dan mengajak mereka makan bersama. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin mengajak mereka tinggal bersamaku. Sayangnya tempatku tak cukup muat untuk mereka, jadi aku hanya bisa mengajak mereka makan bersama," terang Yesung.

"Lalu mereka tinggal di mana selama ini?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Mereka tinggal di sebuah tempat penampungan anak-anak jalanan bersama sesama anak jalanan lain di dekat kantor polisi," jawab Yesung sambil menatap miris pada kelima anak yg masih asyik menikmati es krim pemberian Siwon.

_Beepp beepp beeppp_

Getaran ponsel Siwon menandakan adanya pesan yg masuk. Siwon merogoh saku celananya untuk melihat isi pesan pada ponselnya. _'Tuan, Anda dimana? 10 menit lagi rapat Anda bersama Tuan Jung segera dimulai. Tuan Jung sudah sampai di ruang meeting sekarang,' _isi dari pesan Siwon dari sekretarisnya. Siwon menepuk keningnya sendiri membuat Yesung menatapnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Uhm.. Aku harus kembali ke kantor," jawab Siwon.

"Owh, Maaf sudah menyita waktumu," Yesung merasa bersalah karena Siwon harus mendengarkan ceritanya tentang kelima anak kecil yg bersamanya.

"Tidak. Aku justru senang bisa mendengar ceritamu, Siwon tersenyum membuat Yesung balas tersenyum. "Uhm.. lain kali bisa kah kita bertemu lagi?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Eoh? Uhm... tentu saja," hanya mendengar namja tampan dihadapannya itu meintanya bertemu lagi membuat Yesung tiba-tiba mem-_blushing_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau masih bekerja di cafe Sunflower kan?" Yesung mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengunjungimu malam ini karena sepertinya aku akn bertemu dengan teman-temanku di sana. Sekarang aku pergi dulu. _Bye_ Yesung," Mendengar jika namja tampan itu ingin mengunjunginya membuat Yesung merasa sangat senang. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yg menelusup ke relung hatinya. Membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia hingga ia ingin terus tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Yesung bukanlah namja yg mudah dekat dengan orang lain, apalagi orang yg baru dikenalnya. Biasanya butuh waktu yg lama untuknya bisa dekat dan merasa nyaman berdada dii dekat orang yg baru dikenalnya. Namun, Siwon berbeda. Namja manis itu merasa nyaman berada di dekat namja ber-_dimple_ itu..

Setelah berpamitan pada Yesung dan anak-anak jalanan yg ia beri es krim, Siwon lalu menuju mobilnya yg ia parkir di depan sebuah mini market. Dia mengendarai mobilnya kembali ke kantornya, Choi Company Building. Rasa senang yg menyelimutinya karena bertemu dengan namja manis Kim itu bahkan mengalihkan rasa lapar yg ia rasakan karena dia melewatkan makan siangnya hanya untuk berbincang dengan namja pipi _chubby_ itu.

Setelah sekitar 2 jam pertemuan antara Siwon dan Tuan Jung akhirnya selesai. Namja tampan itu lalu keluar dari ruang _meeting_ bersama kliennya tersebut dan mengantarnya hingga _lobby_ kantor. Setelah itu ia kembali ke ruangannya dan meminta sekretarisnya untuk ikut ia masuk ke ruang presdir muda itu. "Aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang seseorang. Dia seorang penyanyi di cafe Sunflower. Namanya Kim Yesung. Beri aku laporan tentang namja itu secepatnya," titah Siwon pada sekretarisnya.

"Baik, Tuan," sekretaris presdir muda itu langsung keluar ruangan atasannya setelah menyanggupi perintah sang atasan.

Siwon kemudian mengambil poselnya dan mengetik beberapa kalimat yg kemudian ia kirimkan kepada teman-temannya biasa berpesta termasuk Nickhun. _'Malam ini kita akan berpesta di cafe Sunflower jam 7 malam. Aku yg akan mentraktir kalian. Kalian harus datang,'_ kira-kira seperti itulah isi pesan Siwon untuk teman-temannya. Setelah pesannya terkirim, Siwon langsung menghubungi cafe yg dimaksud untuk memesan beberapa meja untuk ia gunakan bersama teman-temannya.

Pukul 5 sore, Siwon sudah meninggalkan kantornya untuk pulang ke rumah. Sebelum ke rumahnya, namja tampan itu pergi ke tempat tadi ia bertemu Yesung. Ia ingin bertemu 5 anak kecil yg tadi bersama Yesung. Beruntungnya, kelima anak itu kini ada di pinggir jalan sedang bernyanyi dan menari untuk menarik perhatian pengguna jalan dan memberi mereka uang.

Siwon memparkirkan mobilnya di depan mini market yg sama saat ia membeli es krim tadi siang. Dia mendekati kerumunan orang-orang ys sedang melihat pertunjukan lima anak kecil yg salah satunya bernama Taemin. Ikut berdiri bersama pengguna jalan lain dan menikmati lantunan lagu dan juga _dance_ yg bagus untuk anak usia mereka.

_Plokk plokk plokk_.

Ikut memberikan tepuk tangan saat pertunjukan 5 anak kecil itu selesai. Namja tampan itu menunggu hingga orang-orang yg tadi melihat 5 anak kecil itu pergi satu persatu setelah mereka memberikan uang untuk anak-anak tunawisma tersebut. Setelah semua orang pergi dan hanya menyisakan kelima anak dengan rata-rata usia 10-13 tahun itu yg sedang menghitung uang yg mereka dapatkan setelah pertunjukan tadi, Siwon mulai mendekati mereka.

"Wow, kalian hebat sekali," seru Siwon yg sontak membuat kelima anak itu menengok ke arahnya. Kelima anak itu langsung tersenyum cerah saat mengetahui Siwon yg menyapa mereka. Mereka teringat namja tampan itu yg memberi mereka es krim tadi siang.

"Hyung? Hyung yg tadi memberi kami es krim kan?" seru Onew, anak kecil paling tua diantara kelima anak kecil itu.

"Benar," Siwon tersenyum pada anak-anak kecil di depannya.

"Terima kasih karena memberi kami es krim, hyung" ucap Onew. "Owh ya hyung, perkenalkan, Onew imnida," anak kecil dengan mata sipit seperti bulan sabit memperkenalkan diri. "Dan ini Taemin," menunjuk anak kecil yg tadi menangis karena es krimnya terjatuh, "sebelahnya adalah Jonghyun," menunjuk anak yg paling pendek di antara mereka, "sebelahnya lagi Minho," menunjuk anak yg paling tinggi dengan mata bulat seperti kodok, "dan dia Kibum, tapi dia suka dipanggil Key," tambah Onew dengan menunjuk anak dengan mata tajam seperti kucing.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Siwon imnida. Kalian boleh memanggilku Siwon hyung," namja tampan itu tersenyum hingga menampilakn _dimple_ di kedua pipinya."Jadi ini (menyanyi dan menari) yg kalian lakukan untuk mencari uang?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Ne, hanya ini yg bisa kami lakukan untuk mencari uang agar kami bisa makan, hyung," jawab Jonghyun, anak yg paling pendek diantara mereka.

"Kalian mau ikut denganku? Aku akan mentraktir kalian makan, bagaimana?" tanya Siwon. Kelima anak itu langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar ajakan Siwon. Mereka mengangguk serempak pada akhirnya.

Siwon mengajak kelima anak itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namja tampan itu pun membawa kelima anak itu pergi dari tampat mereka bertemu. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, Siwon sempat menelpon ke rumahnya. "Ahjumma, tolong bersihkan salah satu kamar yg tidak digunakan. Akan ada yg menempatinya sebentar lagi. Juga, tolong masak masakan yg enak untuk 6 orang," seru Siwon pada kepala _maid_ di rumahnya.

Sekitar pukul 7 malam di cafe Sunflower, enam namja tengah duduk sambil menikmati minuman mereka. Mereka menunggu seorang namja lagi yg tadi meminta mereka datang di cafe tersebut. Mereka adalah teman-teman Choi Siwon. Ada Nickhun, Taecyeon, Hangeng, Heechul, Yunho dan Jaejong. Sayangnya, hingga pukul 7.30 malam, namja tampan itu tak juga datang.

Barulah sekitar pukul 7.50 malam, presdir Choi Company itu menunjukan batang hidungnya di cafe Sunflower. "_Hi guys?_" sapa sang namja tampan yg ditunggu-tunggu.

"Dari mana saja Presdir? Kau membuat kami menunggu hingga hampir 1 jam, kau tahu?" sindir namja yg cantik bernama Heechul.

"Mianhae. Ada urusan sebentar tadi," bela Siwon. "Aku belum melewatkan apa-apa kan?" tanya Siwon. Sedangkan yg lain hanya bingung dengan ucapan Siwon. Melewatkan sesuatu? Memang akan ada apa di cafe hingga namja bermarga Choi itu takut kelinggal sesuatu?

"Melewatkan apa? Dari tadi kami hanya menunggu Presdir Choi Company yg berjanji ingin mentraktir kami," balas Heechul.

"Baik-baik aku akan mentraktir kalian. Kalian boleh pesan apa pun yg kalian mau," seru Siwon. Apa-apaan teman-temannya itu? Mereka datang hanya karna ingin di traktir?

"Satu lagi. Karena kau telah membuat kami yg super sibuk ini membuang-buang waktu hingga hampir 1 jam untuk menunggumu, ku rasa kau pantas mendapat hukuman," seru salah satu teman Siwon, Taecyeon. Usulan namja tampan itu tentu saja dibalas anggukan oleh lima namja lainnya.

"Ide yg bagus. Aku dengar tuan muda Choi ini suka bernyanyi. Bagaimana kalau dia kita minta bernyanyi di depan semua pengunjung cafe?" tambah namja mirip beruang, Yunho. Lagi-lagi usulan hukuman untuk Siwon dibalas anggukan tanda setuju oleh lima namja lainnya. Hal itu membuat Siwon benar-benar kesal. Namun, bagaimana lagi? Dia adalah namja yg bertanggung jawab jadi dia akan menerima hukumannya.

Rasa kesal yg menyelimuti Siwon karena teman-temannya hilang terganti dengan rasa hangat yg menyelimuti hatinya saat ia mendengar suara emas namja manis yg ia rindukan. Kim Yesung, ia sedang bernyanyi sekarang. Selama Yesung bernyanyi, Siwon bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja manis itu. Bahkan ia sampai tidak menghiraukan teman-temannya yg mengajaknya berbicara.

"Yak! Choi Siwon!" seru Heechul teman Siwon yg terkenal paling cerewet sambil menjitak kepala namja Choi itu agar keluar dari lamunannya.

"Yak! Apa yg kau lakukan Kim Heechul?" seru Siwon kesal karena mendapat jitakan dari namja pencinta kucing itu.

"Tentu saja menjitakmu karena mengabaikan kami," balas namja cantik tapi judes itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, heoh? pertama, kau terlambat, padahal sebelumnya kau tidak pernah terlambat saat kau sudah berjanji. Lalu sekarang kau bahkan melamun. Apa ada yg tidak beres?" tanya Nickhun sedikit khawatir.

Siwon mendesah. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yg terjadi denganku," jawab namja tampan itu jujur sambil menatap Yesung yg masih bernyanyi di panggung dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan.

"Giliranmu, Siwon-ah," seru namja China bernama Hangeng saat Yesung telah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Dia mengingatkan Siwon untuk melaksanakan hukumannya. Bernyanyi di panggung di depan semua pengunjung cafe.

Namja kekar yg dimaksud pun langsung berjalan ke arah panggung dengan sedikit mendesah dan langkah gontai. Sebagai seorang presdir dari perusahaan besar, tentu akan terasa memalukan saat ia harus bernyanyi di sebuah cafe. Benarkan? Namun, saat ia sudah berada di panggung, dia sempat mengedarkan pandangannya . Dia menemukan namja manis dengan pipi _chubby_ duduk di salah satu kursi yg ada di dekat panggung sedang menatap kearahnya. Hal itu membuat Siwon tersenyum dan lupa akan rasa malu yg sempat melandanya.

"Ehm.. Annyeong, Siwon imnida," sapa namja kekar itu memperkenalkan diri pada pengunjung cafe. "Kemarin, saya melihat seorang malaikat dengan suara yg sangat indah. Entah apa yg dilakukan oleh malaikat itu hingga membuatku tak mampu menghapus bayangannya dari pikiranku. Lagu yg akan saya nyanyikan kali ini adalah untuknya. Semoga dia tahu telah mengacaukan pikiran seorang Choi Siwon," semua pengunjung terkekeh mendengar kalimat terakhir Siwon dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat pembuka itu, namja dengan _dimple_ di kedua pipinya kini mulai bernyanyi.

_Yeah  
See if you can relate to this one_

Mata Siwon mulai mencari sosok malaikat yg ia ceritakan tadi. Kim Yesung, namja manis bagai malaikat di mata presdir muda itu. Namja manis ygg telah mengacaukan pikiran , hati bahkan kerja jantung namja yg kini bernyanyi.

_Hope I'm not disturbing you  
Because you look into thought right now  
I don't mean to be rude  
Cause this is normally not my style  
Can I take you out  
I feel that if I don't ask chance will pass  
And I'll never see your face again,  
I'll never see your face again. No  
_

Choi Siwon manatap lurus ke arah namja manis berpipi _chubby_ yg kini juga tengah menatapnya. Kim Yesung sang namja manis itu memegang dada kirinya. Merasakan detak jantung yg tak beraturan. Sama seperti yg Siwon rasakan saat pertama kali mendengar suara merdu malaikat manis itu.

You_ maybe thinking I am strange  
Not every single day, no, beauty comes my way, so_

_Do you believe in love at first sight  
Tell me does that book that your reading  
Tell the story of your life  
Do u believe in love at first sight  
Should I walk on by, turn a blind eye  
To love, love at first sight.  
_

Sama seperti yg ia rasakan. Lagu ini benar-benar menggambarkan bagaiamana seorang Choi Siwon yg jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang namja manis penyanyi cafe. Bahkan sebagai orang asing di mata namja manis itu, Siwon datang tiba-tiba sebagai penyelamat saat Yesung itu bingung bagaimana cara menenangkan Taemin yg menangis karena es krim nya jatuh.

I_ could be the man for you  
I can make all your dreams come true  
Maybe I'm a fool  
For saying I'm in love with you  
You may be thinking I am strange not every single day, no  
Beauty comes my way  
Ohhh_

_DO u believe in love at first sight  
Tell me does that book that you're reading  
Tell the story of your life  
Do u believe in love at first sight  
Should I walk on by, turn a blind eye  
To love, love at first sight.  
_

Apa benar ia telah jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu? Ya, dia memang seperti orang bodoh jika mengatakan dia telah jatuh cinta pada namja yg bahkan baru 2 hari dia temui. Dia juga tidak tahu seperti apa namja manis Kim itu. Sebagai seorang yg sering mementingkan logika, tentu saja hal yg sulit diterima akal jika hanya karena sekali bertemu dia langsung bisa jatuh cinta. Namun, cinta bukan bicara tentang logika karena cinta bukan berasal dari angka-angka atau reaksi kimia. Cinta berasal dari hati, yg hanya bisa dibaca oleh perasaan bukan dibaca dengan menggunakan berbagai rumus matematika. Namun, begitulah adanya. Namja tampan itu memang tengah jatuh cinta pada sang _Art of Voice_.

You_ Say farewell  
I'll say so long  
Say goodbye  
I'll say your wrong  
Cause here in my arms you belong_

Siwon entah sejak kapan telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika dia harus mendapatkan namja manis itu. Jika ia sudah mendapatkan Yesung dia tak akan membiarkan namja manis itu pergi darinya. Tidak akan pernah. Dia akan menjaga dan menyayanginya dengan segenap jiwa raganya.

Do_ u believe in love at first sight  
Tell me does that book that you're reading  
Tells the story of your life  
Do u believe in love at first sight  
Should I walk on by, turn a blind eye  
To love, love at first sight._

_(love at first sight by BLUE)_

Suara riuh tepuk tangan para pengunjung membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Hal itu membuat ia sadar jika Siwon telah selesai bernyanyi dan tengah menatapnya tembut. Yesung merasa hatinya menjadi hangat melihat tatapan namja yg lebih tinggi. Detak jantungnya pun semakin tak beraturan seakan dia baru saja lari marathon sejauh 10km. Pipi namja manis itu merona saat ia sempat berfikir jika lagu itu untuknya. Namun, dia langsung menggelng dengan keras. Tidak mungkin seorang Choi Siwon bernyanyi hanya untuk namja penyanyi cafe sepertinya.

Tapi, bolehkah dia berharap jika lagu itu benar-benar untuknya?

Tidak salahkan jika namja sebatangkara sepertinya berharap bahwa namja sesempurna Choi Siwon mencintainya?

Tunggu. Kenapa dia berpikir begitu? Apa dia mencintai Choi Siwon? Namja yg bahkan baru tadi siang ia ketahui namanya? Bagaiman mungkin?

TCB

Tadinya mau bikin oneshoot dan buat ultahnya mommy Yesung tapi gegara terbentur lebaran gag jadi-jadi dech..

Dan sekarang eh malah jadinya musical dan panjang begini..  
Dan berhubung part 1 nya dah jadi, aku publish sekarang aja bertepatan dengan ultahnya my real mommy..  
Happy Birthday Mom.. Love You..

Choi Kira


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I Call It Love :: twoshoot ::**

**Pairing : Yewon**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclimer : YEWON IS FATE**

**Warning : boys love**

a.n : ff ini terinspirasi dari MV I Call It Love – Lionel Richie.. bagus dech lagunya.. tapi lebih enak baca ini kayaknya sambil dengerin lagu2 yg tercantum di tengah-tengah FF..

Happy Reading.. ^^

_**Part 1**_

Suara riuh tepuk tangan para pengunjung membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Hal itu membuat ia sadar jika Siwon telah selesai bernyanyi dan tengah menatapnya tembut. Yesung merasa hatinya menjadi hangat melihat tatapan namja Choi tersebut. Detak jantungnya pun semakin tak beraturan seakan dia baru saja lari marathon sejauh 10km. Pipi namja manis itu merona saat ia sempat berfikir jika lagu itu untuknya. Namun, dia langsung menggeleng dengan keras. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Seorang Choi Siwon bernyanyi hanya untuk namja penyanyi cafe sepertinya? Apa yang dipikirkan namja Kim itu?

_**Part 2**_

"Kau kenapa Yesungie?" terdengar suara _baritone_ yang sedikit berbeda dari suara miliknya membuat Yesung langsung menatap ke depan. Ia menatap ke arah namja yang lebih tinggi darinya, pemilik suara _baritone_ itu. Alih-alih menjawab, namja manis itu justru terus menatap namja di depannya tanpa berkedip.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dan malah mendapat tatapan dari Yesung membuat jantung Siwon kembali berdetak tak beraturan. "Yesung-ah?" Siwon mencoba membuyarkan lamunan Yesung agar namja itu berhenti menatapnya sehingga Siwon dapat mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

"Uh, ah, n-ne?" Yesung yang tersadar dari lamunannya menjawab Siwon dengan tergagap. "Um, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yesung akhirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu? Apa kau pusing? Kau sedang sakit?" tanya Siwon dengan nada khawatir sambil memegang pundak Yesung dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan utuk menyentuh kening Yesung. Namja Choi itu mencoba mengetahui suhu tubuh Yesung.

_Deggh degh degh degh_

Jantung namja manis itu berdetak sangat cepat saat tangan hangat Siwon menempel di dahinya. Rona merah pun tercetak jelas di pipi _chubby_-nya. "A-aku baik-baik saja Siwon-sshi," jawab Yesung yang akhirnya mendapatkan kembali suaranya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa mukamu memerah begitu?" masih dengan nada khawatir. Bukannya menjauhkan diri, Siwon justru mendekatkan wajahnya di depan jawah Yesung. Tentu saja hal itu justru membuat wajah Yesung semakin memerah.

"Owh, emm.. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yesung tergagap karena sulit bernapas.

"Siwon-ah!" terima kasih diva-man Kim Heechul karena suara lengkingannya membuat wajah Siwon berpaling dari namja manis itu dan menoleh ke arah suara. Yesung kemudian menghembuskan napasnya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Berada sedekat itu dengan Siwon membuat nya kesulitan bernapas..

"Aishh, namja itu. Tak bisakah dia membiarkan ku tenang tanpa suara lengkingannya itu?" gerutu Siwon. Namja tampan itu menatap namja manis yang di depannya lagi. "Maaf, Yesung-ah. Aku pergi dulu sebentar, tapi saat aku kembali ku harap kau sudah membaik," seru Siwon kemudian pergi beranjak menuju tempat teman-temannya.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumam Yesung sambil memegang dada kirinya. Namja manis itu merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat melebihi batas normal. "Setahu ku, aku tidak memiliki penyakit jantung. Tapi, kenapa saat berdekatan dengan Siwon jantungku berdetak sangat cepat?" tambahnya.

Karena merasa ada yang salah pada jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan, Yesung memutuskan pulang lebih awal. Dia menemui maganer cafe di ruangannya untuk ijin pulang dengan alasan kesehatan yang kurang baik. Yang benar saja namja manis itu? Bukan kesehatannya yang kurang baik, tapi hatinya yang telah terkena racun cinta.

**Not one but two two two, my heart trembles  
I'm falling down, falling down to you – endlessly falling for you**

**(No One But Two by Boyfriend)**

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh sudut cafe. 'Dimana _Yesung? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menghilang?' _tanya Siwon dalam hati saat mata _emerald_ nya sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok namja manis berpipi _chubby_ yang mengalihkan pikirannya dua hari terakhir. "Eum, _guys_. Aku tinggal sebentar ya?" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari teman-temannya, Siwon langsung meninggalkan mereka untuk menghampiri salah satu pelayan di cafe tersebut.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat Yesung?" tanya Siwon pada seorang pelayan dengan postur rata-rata, tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tidak juga pendek, memiliki _dimple_ di pipi kanannya dan memiliki logo _unicorn _atau kuda bertanduk di seragam kerjanya.

"Yesung? Kim Yesung?" tanya si pelayan dengan logat korea yg sedikit aneh dan dibalas anggukan dari Siwon. "Yesung hyung baru saja pergi. Dia bilang dia merasa tidak enak badan," tambah namja imut yang lebih mirip kelinci daripada _unicorn_ itu, setidaknya itu menurut namjachingu-nya si penyuka naga.

"Owh, begitu. Gomawo," balas Siwon dan dibalas senyum manis dari namja imut tadi. Mengetahui Yesung pergi karena sakit membuat namja kekar penerus Choi Company itu gusar. Dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan namja manis pencuri hatinya itu. Setelah kembali duduk bersama teman-temannya, Choi Siwon, sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Berkali-kali dia tidak mendengarkan saat teman-temannya berbicara padanya. Siwon yang kalut kemudian pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya, tapi tidak lupa meninggalkan sejumlah uang tunai untuk membayar semua makanan yang dipesan oleh teman-temannya.

**I'll do everything for you – do do do  
Do you think I can't? Why why why  
Already I fall in love, fall in love – I only see you**

**(No One But Two by Boyfriend)**

Siwon tadinya berniat untuk menghampiri Yesung. Namun, dia semakin frustasi karena ia belum tahu dimana Yesung tinggal. Namja tampan itu merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak menanyakan alamat rumah Yesung pada pelayan tadi. Yang bisa namja itu lakukan hanya pulang dan menenangkan diri. Berharap namja manis itu baik-baik saja.

"Selamat datang, Tuan," sapa _maid_ di rumah besar Siwon saat namja tampan itu menginjakan kakinya di rumah itu.

"Apa mereka sudah tidur?" tanya Siwon pada salah satu _maid_ yg sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Mereka sepertinya kelelahan. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka langsung tidur," jawab _maid_ itu.

"Ya, kurasa mereka kelelahan," balas Siwon. "Owh ya. Besok aku ingin kau membelikan semua keperluan mereka. Pakaian, alat sekolah, dan hal-hal yang mereka perlukan lainnya. Ajak mereka juga agar mereka bisa memilih apa yang mereka suka," tambah si pemilik rumah.

"Baik, Tuan," jawab si _maid_ sopan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ingin istirahat sekarang," Siwon memudian menaiki tangga dan memasuki salah satu ruangan yang merupakan kamar namja tampan itu.

Siwon memang berniat untuk beristirahat. Badannya terasa lelah setelah seharian bekerja, sedangkan pikirannya terasa lelah memikirkan pekerjaannya dan juga namja manis yang mencuri hatinya. Namun, apa daya jika tidak mengetahui secara pasti bagaimana keadaan namja manis itu membuatnya tak dapat beristirahat. Namja penerus Choi Company itu terus terjaga hingga pukul 2 malam karena ia sama sekali tak mampu memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan wajah manis Yesung yang sedang merona. Tunggu! Merona? Apa mungkin Yesung tadi hanya merona bukannya sakit? Dia merona karena Siwon? Benarkah itu? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Siwon tersenyum. Ya. Dia yakin jika Yesung merona karenanya. Akhirnya Siwon bisa tertidur dengan membayangkan Yesung yang sedang mem-_blushing_ saat bersamanya.

**Every day is a reverse of my past boring days  
After I met you, everything is changing even my littlest habits**

**(Super Hero by Boyfriend)**

Pagi yang berbeda di kediaman keluarga Choi. Biasanya hanya akan ada seorang namja tampan sang empunya rumah ditemani oleh para _maid_ untuk sarapan. Namun, hari ini rumah itu begitu ramai dengan adanya lima anak kecil yang membuat suasana rumah besar itu terlihat hidup.

"Yak! dino, jangan duduk di situ!" seru anak bermata besar seperti kodok. Dia menghampiri anak yang lebih pendek dengan muka seperti dino kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah anak bergigi kelinci yang tadinya akan diduduki anak berwajah dino tadi.

"Yak, kodok! Kenapa justru kau yg duduk disitu?" seru Jjong, anak berwajah dino tadi sambil menunjuk ke kursi yang kini diduduki Minho, anak bermata kodok tadi.

"Karena aku mau duduk di sebelah Onew hyung," jawab Minho yang kini sudah duduk manis di sebelah hyung tercintanya, santai. Hal itu membuat Jjong yang bernama asli Jonghyun menjadi kesal.

"Aku juga ingin duduk di sebelah Onew hyung!" seru Jjong kesal. Sayangnya, seruan Jjong sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh si mata kodok Minho. Sedangkan Onew hanya bisa menghela napas. Sudah hal biasa jika Jjong dan Minho bertengkar hanya karena ingin dekat dengannya.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini ribut, hum?" sebuah suara _baritone_ milik namja kekar bermarga Choi membuat pertengkaran dua anak kecil itu terhenti. Kelima anak itu menoleh ke arah tangga yang terletak di dekat ruang makan dimana namja Choi itu berdiri.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" tambah Siwon dengan tatapan minta penjelasan pada kelima anak yang sedang berada di meja makan.

"Minho mengambil tempat dudukku, hyung. Dia membuatku tidak bisa duduk di sebelah Onew hyung," adu Jjong pada Siwon dengan dino _eyes_-nya.

"Aku tidak mengambilnya dari Jjong. Kan daritadi kursi yang aku duduki memang masih kosong," jawab Minho santai.

"Panggil aku hyung, kodok!" seru Jjong kesal karena ketidaksopanan Minho.

"Tidak mau. Selama kau masih suka dekat-dekat Onew hyung, aku tidak akan memanggilmu hyung," balas Minho keras kepala sambil memberikan _'mehrong'_ pada Jjong.

Siwon menghela napas panjang mendengar pertenggkaran dua anak dengan tinggi badan yang jauh berbeda itu. Namun, di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia merasa senang. Ya. Dia memang senang dengan keramaian anak-anak ini. Rumah besar yang dulu terasa sepi dan membosankan untuknya, kini berubah menjadi rumah yang begitu ramai dengan pertengkaran, gurauan dan tawa riang lima anak yang ia bawa dari jalanan.

Siwon kemudian menuruni anak tangga dan mendekati kelima anak tersebut. "Apa setiap hari kalian selalu bertengkar seperti ini?" tanya Siwon dengan nada lembut.

"Tidak. Hanya Jjong dan Minho saja yang selalu bertengkar tentang siapa yang duduk atau berdiri di sisi kiri Onew hyung," jawab anak bernama Keybum.

"Kenapa kalian tidak di sisi kanan dan kiri Onew saja?" tanya Siwon sambil melihat ke arah Jjong dan Minho.

"Itu karena Key selalu di sisi kanan Onew hyung," jawab Jjong masih dengan nada kesal karena tidak bisa berada di sisi kanan maupun kiri dari hyung tercintanya.

"Itu karena aku adalah eomma, karena itu aku harus selalu disisi Onew hyung. Aku harus menjaganya dari kalian berdua," balas Key. Key memang selalu menyebut dirinya adalah eomma dari keempat anak yang lain. Itu juga dikarenakan dia lah yang paling pintar memasak. Jadi keempat anak yang lain akan menuruti semua kata-katanya atau mereka akan mendapat omelan Key yang dapat mengganggu pendengaran atau lebih parahnya mereka tidak akan mendapat jatah makan.

"Kami tidak pernah memperlakukan Onew hyung dengan buruk," bela Minho.

"Tapi kalian selalu membuat Onew hyung susah setiap kali kalian bertengkar," tambah Key.

"Tapi.."

"HYUNGGGG.. bisa kah kita makan sekarang aku lapar," seru anak yang paling muda, Taemin, memotong ucapan Jjong. "Kenapa sich kalian selalu bertengkar setiap kita akan makan? Aku kan lapar," tambah si _baby_ Taemin.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian duduk semua dan kita mulai sarapan. Apa kalian tidak kasihan pada Taemin yang sudah kelaparan, hum?" Siwon yang tadi hanya menonton pertengkaran anak kecil itu akhirnya ikut membuka suara. Kelima anak kecil itu pun menuruti si empunya rumah untuk duduk di tempat masing-masing mengelilingi meja makan. Jika diurutkan, Siwon berada di ujung, kemudian di sebelah kirinya ada Key, Onew dan Minho. Sedangkan di sebelah kanan Siwon ada Taemin dan Jonghyun.

Selesai sarapan namja yang merupakan Presdir dari perusahaan besar Choi Company itu langsung berangkat ke Choi Company Building. Sebenarnya masih terlalu pagi untuk namja Choi itu datang ke kantor. Namun, karena ketidaksabarannya untuk segera mengetahui hasil pekerjaan sekretarisnya yang mencari tahu informasi seorang namja manis bermarga Kim yang merupakan penyanyi cafe di Sunflower Cafe, membuat seorang Choi Siwon rela datang lebih pagi ke kantornya. Sepertinya Choi Siwon benar-benar telah dikuasai oleh virus cinta.

**It's because I miss you so much that I can't stand it**

**It's because a day without you is so long**

**(Love Style by Boyfriend)**

Selama kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit berada di jalan, Choi Siwon akhirnya sampai di Choi Company Building. Sesampainya di ruang kerja presdir, namja tampan itu memanggil sekretarisnya untuk menghadapnya. "Apa kau sudah dapatkan data lengkap tentang Yesung?" tanya Siwon tanpa basa basi saat si sekretaris baru saja masuk ke ruangannya, menunjukan betapa ia tidak sabar untuk mengetahui hasil pekerjaan si sekretaris.

"Sudah tuan, Ini data lengkap tentang Kim Yesung," kata si sekretaris sambil menyerahkan sebuah map pada Siwon. "Nama lengkapnya Kim Yesung. Usia 23 tahun. Lahir tgl 24 Agustus 1990 di Cheonan. Orang tuanya meninggal saat ia berusia 2 tahun, kemudian dia tinggal di panti asuhan hingga usia 15 tahun lalu dia pindah ke Seoul. Dia tercatat sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir di Seoul University, jurusan seni yang mendapat beasiswa karena kemampuan bernyanyinya yang sangat bagus," ungkap si sekretaris panjang lebar sementara Siwon membuka-buka map yang berisi data Yesung.

"Data ini sangat lengkap. Terima kasih. Owh ya. Bagaimana dengan mencari seorang guru privat yang kuperintahkan kemarin?" tanya Siwon.

"Saya sudah menemukannya. Namanya Luhan. Dia berasal dari China tapi sudah lama di Korea. Bahasa Koreanya juga sangat lancar dan dia pernah menjadi guru terbaik di Seoul. Ini data lengkapnya," si sekretaris kembali menyerahkan sebuah map berisi data guru privat untuk Onew, Jjong, Key, Minho dan Taemin. "Dia akan segera datang ke rumah Anda jika Anda sudah menginjinkan," tambah si sekretaris pribadi Presdir Choi.

"Riwayatnya bagus. Dia tidak memiliki catatan buruk sama sekali. Baiklah, segera suruh dia ke rumahku untuk mengajar adik-adikku," perintah Siwon. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu," tambahnya.

"Baik, tuan," si sekretaris akhirnya keluar dari ruangan presdir, meninggalkan sang presdir yang sedang serius mempelajari data tentang namja manis yang mencuri hatinya.

"Semoga guru itu mampu mengajar lima anak itu dengan baik," gumam Siwon. Ia kemudian meletakkan map berisi data Luhan dan membaca kembali data lengkap Yesung. "Dia namja yang sangat menarik," gumam Siwon dengan senyum misterius. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran namja tanpan itu.

**I've never had love at first sight before **

**I'm a guy whose hobby is to measure out this and that  
But I don't know why I'm like this, There is a certain charm in your eyes**

**(Wonderful Girl by Boyfriend)**

Siang ini adalah siang yang berbeda bagi Yesung. Jika biasanya setelah pulang kuliah dia akan berjalan di sekitar _traffic lamp_ dan menemukan lima anak kecil sedang menari atau sedang beristirahat, maka sekarang hanya jalanan yang ramai dilalui para warga yang akan beristirahat.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" gumam Yesung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok lima anak kecil Onew, Jjong, Key, Minho dan Taemin. Namun, nihil. Berkali-kali dia mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar tempat-tempat yang biasa mereka tempati saat beristirahat, tapi sosok lima anak kecil itu tak juga nampak.

Tak dapat menemukan lima anak yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri, membuat Yesung sangat cemas. "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?" gumam Yesung lagi. Tak mau terlarut dalam pikiran-pikiran buruknya, Yesung menghampiri seorang anak jalanan lain untuk menanyakan tentang lima anak tersebut. Namun, yang ia dapat hanya kekecewaan saat anak jalanan yang ia tanyai menjawab tidak tahu tentang Onew, Jjong, Key, Minho atau pun Taemin.

"Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka," doa Yesung.

"Yesung-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sebuah suara baritone milik namja tampan bermarga Choi mengejutkan Yesung.

"Siwon-sshi? Ada apa kau di sini?" tanya Yesung polos.

Siwon terkekeh. "Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan sekarang malah balik tanya padaku," menyadari kebodohannya, Yesung menunduk malu.

"Umm, aku hanya sedang mencari lima anak yang biasa bersamaku, kau ingat?" jelas Yesung.

"Onew, Jjong, Key, Minho dan Taemin? Tentu saja aku ingat. Kenapa kau mencarinya?" tanya Siwon dengan _poker face_-nya.

"Biasanya jam segini mereka akan beristirahat di sekitar sini, tapi hari ini aku sama sekali tidak melihat mereka. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka," jawab Yesung dengan nada cemas yang sangat nampak.

"Kau begitu menyayangi mereka ya?" tanya Siwon. Yesung mengangguk lesu. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka baik-baik saja. Ku rasa sekarang mereka sedang belajar," tambah Siwon lembut.

"Ya, ku rasa juga begitu, APA.?" Yesung yang baru sadar akan ucapan Siwon langsung membelalakan matanya. "Apa maksudmu mereka sedang belajar?" tanya Yesung antusias.

"Ya, belajar. Membaca buku, menulis, berhitung apa lagi? Bukankah mereka perlu belajar agar masa depan mereka terjamin?" jawab Siwon menggoda Yesung agar si namja manis semakin bingung. Menurut Siwon, ekspresi bingung Yesung sangat _cute_.

"Aku tahu maksud dari belajar, tapi kan mereka ... mereka biasanya ..." Yesung benar-benar frustasi karena mencemaskan lima anak yang kini berada di rumah Siwon, namja yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Sudah tenang saja, yang pasti mereka baik-baik saja," potong Siwon. "Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku makan siang? Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu mencari kelima anak itu, bagaimana?" Siwon benar-benar tahu bagaimana mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ckckckck..

"A-apa? menemanimu makan?" mendengar ajakan Siwon, membuat Yesung melupakan kekhawatirannya tentang Onew, Jjong, Key, Minho dan Taemin digantikan oleh rasa malu dan tersanjung yang mampu membuat rona merah di pipi _chubby_ namja manis itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Siwon pura-pura kecewa.

"Bukan!" jawab Yesung sedikit berteriak yang membuatnya menunduk malu karena secara tidak sadar dia telah mengatakan bahwa dia mau menerima ajakan Siwon. "Umm, maksudku asal kau benar-benar akan membantuku mencari lima anak itu," Yesung meralat ucapan sebelumnya.

"_Deal!_ Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi," Siwon pun menggenggam tangan Yesung dan pergi menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir di dekat mini market biasa ia parkir saat menemui lima anak yang dicari Yesung.

**I'm going to you little by little  
I'll catch and trap your eyes when I'm going to face you**

**(IYAH by Boyfriend)**

Dua orang namja telihat duduk di salah satu meja di sebuah restoran Jepang. Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki postur tubuh kekar dengan garis rahang yang tegas terlihat tenang menikmati hidangan yang ada di meja. Sedangkan yang lainnya yang memiliki postur lebih kecil dengan pipi _chubby_-nya terlihat gelisah dan tidak tenang memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"siwon-sshi.."

"Hyung," ucap Siwon si namja kekar memotong ucapan Yesung si namja berpipi _chubby_. "Panggil aku hyung. Aku lebih tua dari mu," tambah Siwon.

"Eh? Ne, Hyung," balas Yesung. "Bisakah kita segera mencari Onew dan adik-adiknya?" tanya Yesung.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu cemas. Kau saja belum menghabiskan makananmu. Kau habiskan dulu makananmu baru kita mencari mereka," jawab Siwon.

"Tapi..,"

"Kalau kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu, aku tidak akan membantumu mencari mereka. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" potong Siwon dengan nada serius.

"Ne, baiklah," Yesung pun akhirnya menurut.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan siang mereka, Siwon pun membawa Yesung menuju kediamannya.

"Kita mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Yesung penasaran saat mereka telah memasuki kawasan elit.

"Tentu saja mencari Onew dan adik-adiknya," jawab Siwon santai.

"Tapi, ini kan daerah elit tempat tinggal orang-orang kaya. Mereka tidak mungkin berada di sini," balas Yesung.

"Bisa saja kan mereka di daerah ini. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Siwon masih saja dengan tampang _poker face_-nya.

"Mereka pasti akan diusir oleh penjaga keamanan di sini. Bisa-bisa mereka dianggap pencuri jika berani sampai sini," jawab Yesung.

Siwon hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Yesung. Menurutnya, Yesung memang sangat manis jika banyak bicara seperti itu.

"Sudah jangan terlalu cemas. Nah, sekarang kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun," ajak Siwon saat mereka telah sampai di parkiran rumah Siwon.

"Kenapa kita turun di sini, hyung? Ini rumah siapa?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Dasar bawel. Sudah ayo masuk saja," ucap Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan Yesung dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, tuan," sapa _maid_ pada Siwon.

"Apa guru privat mereka sudah datang?" tanya Siwon pada _maid_-nya.

"Iya, tadi tuan Luhan sudah mengajar mereka. Sekarang, mereka sedang bermain di taman belakang," jawab si _maid_.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Tolong, buatkan minum dan beberapa _snack_ untuk kami," pinta Siwon. Si _maid_ mengangguk sipan kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Apa maksud semua ini," tanya Yesung semakin bingung dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Sudah jangan bawel," balas Siwon dan menarik Yesung ke taman belakang rumahnya.

Sesampainya di sana, Yesung langsung terdiam. Lima anak yang ia cari sekarang sedang bermain di tempat itu. "Hy..Hyung, mereka ada di sini?" tanya Yesung tergagap.

Siwon tersenyum melihat seaksi Yesung. 'manis,' batin namja Choi itu. "Anak-anak, lihat siapa yang datang!" seru Siwon menginterupsi kegiatan bermain Onew dan adik-adiknya.

"YESUUUNGGGGG HYUUUUNG!" seru mereka bersamaan dan langsung berlari menghampiri Yesung yang masih terpaku.

**Let me the one love you when you're weak  
For all the strenght you need you can come to me**

**(Come To Me by Jesse McCartney)**

"Jadi, hyung mengadopsi mereka?" tanya Yesung pada Siwon yang berada di sampingnya.

Kali ini mereka sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah Siwon sambil mengawasi Onew dan keempat adiknya yang sedang bermain.

"Ya. Mereka adalah anak-anak berbakat. Mereka pantas mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak. Selain itu, aku menyukai mereka. Rumah ini menjadi lebih ramai dengan adanya mereka," jawab Siwon.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk mereka," ucap Yesung.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak menerima ucapan terima kasih, Yesung-ah," balas Siwon yang membuat Yesung terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Nanti malam akan ada pesta di Sunflower Cafe. Aku ingin kau datang bersamaku, bagaimana?" ajak Siwon.

"Hyung mengajakku ke pesta? Tapi,.."

"Kau harus ikut karena aku tidak menerima penolakkan," potong Siwon.

"Eh? Umh, Ne, hyung," jawab Yesung sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Siwon mengajaknya ke pesta? Apa ini mimpi. Kalau iya, Yesung rela tertidur selamanya.

**For so long I have been an island**

**When no one could ever reach these shores**

**(I Do by Westlife)**

Pukul tujuh malam, suasana ramai terlihat di Sunflower Cafe, tempat Siwon dan teman-temannya biasa berpesta. Kali ini adalah pesta yang diadakan oleh Yunho dan Jaejong , teman Siwon, yang sedang merayakan aniversary hubungan mereka yang kedua. Siwon dan Yesung memasuki cafe itu. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Yesung datang ke cafe itu bukan sebagai penyanyi cafe tapi sebagai tamu. Hal itu membuat namja manis itu gugup. Ditambah lagi, pikirannya terus mengkhawatirkan tentang teman-teman Siwon. Apa mereka akan bersikap baik pada namja manis itu?

"Hyung," panggil Yesung pada Siwon yang berjalan di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

"A- aku,.. Aku takut, hyung," jawab Yesung gugup.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, hum?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau teman-temanmu tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Yesung pelan.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan macam-macam denganmu," bujuk Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung dan membawa namja manis itu bertemu teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Hai, guys," sapa Siwon pada teman-temannya.

"Akhirnya, tuan muda Choi datang juga," cibir Heechul. Namun, pandangan teman-teman Siwon langsung tertuju pada Yesung yang berdiri di belakang Siwon.

"Siwon-ah, bukankah dia Yesung? Sedang apa dia di sini?" tanya Jaejong.

"Iya. Dia Yesung. Namun, hari ini dia datang bukan sebagai penyanyi cafe di sini. Dia datang sebagai temanku," jawab Siwon.

Merasa tidak terima dengan jawaban Siwon, Heechul menarik Siwon meninggalkan Yesung dan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu mengajaknya? Jangan bilang kau membawanya sebagai pasanganmu?" tanya Heechul _to the point_.

"Aku memang ingin memperkenalkan dia sebagai pasanganku," jawab Siwon santai.

"Choi Siwon, dia itu penyanyi cafe," ucap Heechul.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia penyanyi cafe? Dia baik dan manis," balas Siwon santai dan berjalan meninggalkan Heechul.

.

.

.

"Yesung-ah, kau sendirian?" tanya Siwon saat dia telah sampai di hadapan namja manis itu.

"Ne. Jaejong-sshi dan Yunho-sshi sedang menemui teman-teman mereka yang lain," jawab Yesung yang masih terlihat tidak nyaman dengan suasana pesta itu.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Siwon berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yesung agar lebih nyaman.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Yesung.

"Apa kau tidak merasa nyaman berada di sini?" tanya Siwon akhirnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mengikuti pesta. Aku hanya merasa canggung," jawab Yesung jujur.

"Bagaimana kalau..."

"Siwon-ah!" panggil Jaejong memotong ucapan Siwon.

"Kenapa kau di sini saja? Ayo temui teman-teman kita. Mereka mencarimu" ajak Jaejong dan Yunho yang langsung menarik Siwon menjauh dari Yesung.

Yesung hanya menghela napasnya saat Siwon telah berada jauh darinya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak cocok berada di sini," lirih Yesung pada dirinya sendiri. Ternyata seseorang di belakang Yesung mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak cocok berada di sini, kenapa kau menerima ajakan Siwon?" tanya orang tersebut pada Yesung. Yesung pun kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Heechul berada di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tahu, banyak anak-anak dari kalangan atas yang mengejar Siwon agar menjadi kekasihnya? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentang Siwon kalau mereka tahu dia berteman dengan penyanyi cafe sepertimu? Kau ingin menghancurkan reputasi Siwon?" tanya Heechul angkuh.

"A-aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," jawab Yesung lirih.

"Kalau kau tidak bermaksud seperti apa yang ku katakan, kau berarti tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Heechul yang sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

Yesung merasa matanya memanas. Air matanya sudah mulai membendung dan siap mengalir kapan saja. Yesung pun langsung keluar dari cafe dan berlari tanpa tujuan. Dia hanya ingin menjauh dari cafe itu dan menjauh dari Siwon. Yesung berpikir mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Heechul jika dia hanya akan membebani Siwon. Tidak seharusnya Yesung berharap terlalu tinggi. Siwon dan Yesung memiliki perbedaan yang terlalu jauh.

**Though my heart hurts, though it still hurts  
I can't forget you and I look for you again**

**(One Day by Boyfriend)**

"Heechul hyung, apa kau melihat Yesung?" tanya siwon yang kebingungan karena tidak menemukan Yesung di tempat pesta itu.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Aku rasa dia sudah pergi karena tidak nyaman berada di sini," jawab Heechul santai.

"Hyung, apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon. "Jangan bilang kau yang membuat Yesung pergi," tebak Siwon.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Dia sendiri yang memilih untuk pergi," balas Heechul ketus.

"Hyung, kalau sampai aku kehilangan Yesung karena ulahmu. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, hyung," ancam Siwon yang langsung bergegas pergi dari cafe tempat pesta diadakan dan mencari Yesung.

**Baby please try to forgive me**

**Stay here don't put out the glow**

**(Shape Of My Heart by Backstreet Boys)**

"Yesung-ah, kau dimana?" gumam Siwon yang kini sedang menelusuri jalan untuk mencari Yesung.

Sudah sekitar 15 menit dia mengendarai mobilnya si sekitar jalanan dekat Sunflower cafe. Namun, belum juga menemukan namja manis yang telah merebut hatinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan saat mata _emerald_-nya menangkap sosok namja manis yang sedang ia cari sedang duduk sambil menundukan jawahnya di halte bus. Siwon pun langsung menghampiri pujaan hatinya.

"Yesung-ah!" seru Siwon mengejutkan Yesung.

"Si-Siwon hyung," lirih Yesung kaget.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ucap Siwon yang langsung membawa Yesung ke dalam dekapannya. Yesung yang terpaku dengan perlakuan Siwon yang tiba-tiba hanya diam tanpa memberikan respon apa pun.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Kenapa tidak menunggu ku terlebih dahulu?" tanya Siwon masih dengan mendekap Yesung. Yesung masih terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Maafkan teman-temanku. Mereka tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkanmu," tambah Siwon sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Yesung mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Aku pergi bukan karena mereka. Aku pergi karena aku sadar siapa aku. Aku tidak pantas berada di tempat seperti itu," kata Yesung setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon yang terganggu dengan ucapan Yesung dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung tahu kan kalau aku hanya seorang penyanyi cafe. Aku tidak pantas berada di pesta anak-anak orang kaya seperti kalian," jawab Yesung. Siwon hanya diam melihat Yesung yang menunduk dengan sedikit terisak.

Cukup lama Siwon hanya terdiam hingga sesuatu di dalam hatinya mendorongnya untuk mendekati namja manis di hadapannya itu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Siwon mendongakkan wajah Yesung dan langsung mencium tepat di bibir _plump_ namja manis itu. Yesung yang tidak menduga akan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Siwon hanya membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

Tangan Siwon meraih pinggang Yesung dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Yesung masih terpaku dan membiarkan Siwon menciumnya untuk beberapa lama. Setelah cukup lama, Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Yesung erat.

"Aku memang suka saat kau banyak bicara, tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau bicara tentang perbedaan status kita," ucap Siwon lembut. Yesung yang masih terkejut hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataan Siwon.

"Aku tidak perduli kau penyanyi cafe atau bukan. Aku juga tidak peduli kau anak orang kaya atau anak yang besar di panti asuhan. Aku hanya peduli pada Yesung, namja manis dan baik hati yang peduli terhadap sesama. Aku hanya peduli pada Kim Yesung yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Saranghaeyo, Yesung-ah," tambah Siwon masih dengan mendekap erat tubuh kecil Yesung.

"Siwon hyung," lirih Yesung yang merasa sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta Siwon.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak aku melihat mu di cafe hari itu. Aku tidak pernah berfikir tentang perbedaan status kita. Yang akau tahu, aku mencintaimu, Yesung-ah. Aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Siwon tulus.

Yesung yang mendengar kata-kata manis dari Siwon hanya bisa meneteskan air mata karena terharu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika namja yang selama ini ia kagumi memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Yesung mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Siwon sama eratnya.

"Nado, hyung. Nado saranghaeyo, Siwon hyung," balas Yesung akhirnya membuat seorang Choi Siwon tersenyum bahagia.

Siwon tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Namja Choi itu kembali mencium bibir Yesung yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya. Yesung yang tadi hanya diam, kini mau membalas ciuman Siwon. Ciuman tulus penuh cinta tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun.

**Don't give up on your fate**

**Love comes to those who believe it**

**(That's The Way It Is by Celine Dion)**

"Hyung, hari ini akan ada kontes di kampusku," kata Yesung memberitahu Siwon.

Kedua namja itu kini sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah Siwon sambil mengawasi Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho, dan Taemin bermain. Seminggu setelah pengungkapan cinta kedua namja itu, Siwon meminta Yesung untuk tinggal bersamanya. Yesung awalnya menolak tawaran itu, tapi Siwon menyakinkan namja manis itu dengan alasan agar Yesung bisa lebih dekat dengan Onew dan keempat anak yang lain. Akhirnya, Yesung pun menyetujui ajakan Siwon. Kini mereka sudah bersama hampir tiga bulan.

"Benarkah? Apa kau ikut dalam kontes itu?" tanya Siwon. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari namja manis yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Kapan acaranya dimulai?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Acaranya akan dimulai pukul 7 malam sampai sekitar pukul 9 malam," jawab Yesung.

"Sayang sekali, aku ada rapat penting hari ini," kata Siwon menyesal.

"Tidak bisa datang juga tidak apa-apa," balas yesung menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Mendengar itu, Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Akan ku usahakan rapat itu selesai lebih cepat, jadi aku bisa tetap datang di acara itu," kata Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Yesung sayang. Hal itu membuat senyum manis mengembang di wajah manis Yesung.

**If you ask will I be true, Do I give my all to you**

**Then I would say I do**

**(I Do by Westlife)**

Sudah hampir pukul 8 malam dan Siwon belum juga tampak di bangku penonton. Hal itu membuat Yesung sedikit kecewa. Mungkinkah kekasihnya itu masih rapat bersama klien-kliennya? Batin namja manis itu. Yesung ingin sekali Siwon hadir dan melihatnya tampil di panggung. Namun, Yesung mungkin berharap terlalu tinggi. Siwon adalah pengusaha muda yang sangat sibuk.

Lamunan Yesung buyar saat MC di acara itu memanggil namanya untuk tampil di atas panggung. Dengan hati yang kecewa, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya berjalan ke panggung. Sesampainya di atas panggung, Yesung kembali mengedarkan pandangannya di bangku penonton berharap namja Choi kekasihnya sudah datang. Namun, Yesung semakin kecewa karena tidak menemukan Siwon di antara para penonton.

Dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa, Yesung memulai penampilannya.

_dari tteunda byeori tteunda  
kkaman bam haneureul bichunda  
niga tteoolla nareul kkaeund_a

(The moon is rising, the stars are rising and shining the black night sky, You rise up in my head and wake me up)

Yesung mengigat bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan Siwon di cafe waktu itu. Hari itu adalah hari pertama Yesung bekerja di cafe dan hari itu juga kisahnya dengan Siwon dimulai.

_janjanhi nae gaseume heulleo  
cheon cheonhi nae gieogeul deulchwo  
han jul bicheuro neoege ieojyeo  
nareul deryeoda ju janha_

(You calmly flow through my heart, you slowly go through my memories. A ray of light leads to you and brings me to you)

Yesung merasa pertemuannya dangan Siwon adalah takdir. Karena sejak saat itu, pelan tapi pasti Siwon telah menempati tempat paling spesial di hati Yesung.

_neoraneun sesang geu ane na seo isseo  
chueog sogeul hemae imyeonseo nan  
neoui hyang gireul tto neukkinda  
neon geu gose seoseo nareul tto bulleo naenda  
nareul bogo seulpeo neun mallago  
neoui barami nae eolgureul manjigo ganda_

(I am standing in the world called you, As I wander through the memories, I feel your scent. You stand in that place and call me out once more. You tell me not to be sad, so your wind touches my face and leaves)

Siwon adalah dunia Yesung saat ini. Siwon selalu ada untuk Yesung saat namja manis itu membutuhkannya. Walau kadang Yesung harus menelan kecewa saat Siwon sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ini adalah resiko yang harus dihadapinya karena menjadi kekasih pengusaha muda penerus Choi Company.

_My love.. my all..  
nae ane sumeun him  
eotteohge it gesseo neol jiul su itgesseo  
my life and you're my light  
neoneun gipeun maeum sog ullim  
nal kkaeugo nal ikkeureo  
ige kkumimyeon kkaeji anhgireul_

(My love.. my all.. you're the strength hidden inside of me, How can I forget you? How can I erase you? My life and you're my light, you're the ringing deep inside my heart. You wake me up, you pull me through, if this is a dream, I hope I don't wake up)

Siwon adalah cintanya. Siwon adalah segalanya bagi Yesung. Walaupun Siwon adalah sumber kekuatannya saat ini. Siwon yang menunjukan indahnya dunia pada Yesung. Siwon yang memberikn warna baru dalam kehidupannya. Jika kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan bersama Siwon hanya mimpi, Yesung tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

_neoege kkeullyeo ikkeullyeo nan georeoga  
ni neukkimeul doe sallyeo ju janha  
geurium dadogyeo ju janha  
neon geu gose seoseo nareul tto bulleo naenda  
nareul bogo seulpeo neun mallago  
neoui barami nae eolgureul manjigo ganda_

(I'm pulled to you, I'm pulled to you so I walk to you. My feelings for you are brought back to life, my loneliness is being consoled. You stand in that place and call me out once more. You tell me not to be sad, so your wind touches my face and leaves).

_(Standing With You by Boyfriend)_

Yesung akan terus bertahan berada di samping Siwon. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan namja tampan itu. Kesendirian yang selama ini ia rasakan, hilang sejak Siwon hadir dalam hidupnya. Siwon adalah hidupnya saat ini.

Dengan berakhirnya lagu itu, riuh tepuk tangan penonton menggema di gedung utama tempat kontes musik itu dilaksanakan. Suara Yesung yang manis dan penghayatan yang dalam membuat para penonton ikut terhayut dalam lagu yang dinyanyikan Yesung. Ada rasa bangga di hati Yesung membuat senyum mengembang di bibir _plump_-nya. Namun, senyum itu perlahan menjadi senyum getir saat ia lagi-lagi tidak menemukan Siwon di antara para penonton.

"Dia tidak datang," lirih Yesung getir.

Setelah penampilan Yesung, kemudian ada dua penampilan lagi sebelum waktu penjurian. Saat semua penampil telah menunjukan kemampuan masing-masing, MC menyampaikan bahwa sambil menunggu penjurian akan ada penampilan spesial. Yesung sudah tidak terlalu memperhatikan acara itu lagi. Ketidakhadiran Siwon sudah cukup menguras pikirannya. Antara kecewa juga khawatir. Dia khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa pada namja tampan itu. Sebelumnya, Siwon akan tetap datang diacara-acara penting Yesung walau terlambat. Namun, kali ini sampai acara hampir selesai, Siwon tidak datang juga.

_Neoreul cheoeum bon sunganbuteoyeosseo  
Naui gaseumeun harudo pyeonhal nari eobseosseo  
Nae onmome singyeongdeulkkaji nae sumgyeolmajeodo neomaneul hyanghae_

(From the moment I first saw you, There wasn't a day when my heart was at rest. All of the nerves in my body, even my breaths, went toward you)

Suara yang begitu familiar membuat Yesung tersentak dan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke panggung. Begitu terkejutnya dia mendapati Choi Siwon, namja yang ia tunggu-tunggu kini sedang berdiri di panggung dan bernyanyi yang tentu saja untuknya. Lihat saja bagaimana pandangan Siwon mengarah pada namja manis itu.

_Hayan georie ullineun jongsori  
Haneul gadeukhi ssodajineun hambangnuneul bomyeo  
Nigyeote isseul oneureul gidaehae_

(The bells ring throughout the white streets, As I look at the snow falling from the sky, I get excited to be with you today)

Bukankah ini sangat manis saat kedua namja yang tengah kasmaran itu saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka lewat lagu? Siwon bukan tidak datang atau datang terkambat. Ia bahkan membatalkan rapat dengan kliennya hanya agar dapat mempersiapkan pertunjukan ini untuk Yesung.

_Nae oreunjjoge neul hamkke inneun nege gamsahae  
Mabeobe geollin geotcheoreom haengbokhan misoga  
Ipgaro beonjyeonawa_

(I thank you for always being by my right side, As if I'm cast by a spell, a happy smile. Spreads across my lips)

Butiran-butiran air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Yesung. Bahagia, terharu, lega, semua campur aduk di hati Yesung. Siwon kembali berhasil meluluhkan hati namja manis bermarga Kim itu.

_Been waiting for this (i've been waiting for this)  
Nae nunen neobakke boiji anha  
Ireonge sarangingabwa neomu haengbokhae  
Neol hangsang jikyeojulge neoui oenjjogeseo_

(Been waiting for this, I only see you in my eyes. I guess this is love because I'm so happy  
I'll always protect you from your left side)

Siwon menatap kekasihnya dengan senyuman. Dia tahu Yesung menangis karena terharu. Hal itu terlihat karena Yesung menangis sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

_Niga useumyeon nunkkochi heutnallyeo  
Deultteun seolleim hayake ssahin yeppeun nuncheoreom  
Uri dul sarang yeongwonhi bitnagil_

(When you smile, the snowflakes scatter about I get a rushing feeling – like the pretty white snow. I hope our love shines forever)

Yesung mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya. Namja manis itu seolah meng-iya-kan lirik yang dinyanyikan Siwon.

_Saranghae saranghae saranghae  
Cheoeum mannatdeon geu nalcheoreom saranghae  
Yeongwonhi nae gyeote isseojwo  
Jungneun geu nalkkaji nigyeote_

_Saranghae_

(I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you like the day I first met you. Be by my side forever. By my side till the day I die. I love you)

Tak ada lagi yang mampu menggambarkan perasaan Yesung kali ini. Dia seolah berada di atas awan dengan segala yang dilakukan Siwon untuknya.

_Neoreul saranghae i malbakken pyohyeon motagesseo  
Machi kkok eorinaecheoreom neoui boreul manjigo  
Eoneusae pume ana_

(I love you, can't say anything else but this. Like a small child, I touch your cheek. And hold you in my arms)

Yesung menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tulus penuh cinta. Tidak ada lagi air mata di wajah manis Yesung. Tangis itu telah digantikan oleh senyum manis untuk sang kekasih.

_Been waiting for this (i've been waiting for this)  
Nae nunen neobakke boiji anha  
Ireonge sarangingabwa neomu haengbokhae_

(Been waiting for this. I only see you in my eyes. I guess this is love because I'm so happy)

Siwon tersenyum mendapati Yesung sudah tidak lagi menangis lagi. Siwon bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan kerlingan nakal pada Yesung yang membuat Yesung langsung tersipu.

_Eonjena duri hamkke oh~  
Eonjena duri hamkke oh~  
Eonjena duri hamkke yeppeun saranghaja_

(Let's be together for always. Let's be together for always. Let's be together for always and have a pretty love)

(White Love by Starship Planet)

Para penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Siwon. Siwon mungkin memang tidak sehebat Yesung dalam bernanyi, tapi penampilan Siwon sudah lebih dari kata baik. Jika dia ikut dalam kontes, mungkin dia akan menjadi salah satu kandidat pemenang.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Semoga apa yang sudah saya tampilkan dapat menghibur semuanya. Dan untuk seseorang yang ada di sini, _I love you, this song is for you, Baby_," kata Siwon di akhir penampilannya.

**I say the words I dreamed of since I met you, I Love You**

**(Blind For Love by Yesung)**

"Apa kau menyesal karena tidk memenangkannya?" tanya Siwon sambil mendekap Yesung dari belakang.

Kontes itu sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini Siwon dan Yesung berada di balkon kamar Yesung. Walau Siwon dan Yesung tinggal satu atap, tapi mereka tidur secara terpisah. Siwon sendiri yang menginginkannya. Dia kan tidur satu kamar dengan Yesung jika mereka sudah menikah.

"Aku tidak menyesal. Aku tahu itu yang terbaik," jawab Yesung dengan menggenggam tangan Siwon yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Yesung tidak memenangkan kontes tersebut. Yesung hanya berada di posisi kedua, sedangkan pemenangnya adalah seseorang bernama Kim Sunggyu. Walaupun sebenarnya semua itu adalah ulah Siwon.

"Aku tahu kau melakukan ini agar aku tidak pergi, kan?" tanya Yesung balik pada Siwon.

"Saat aku berada di belakang panggung, aku baru tahu jika pemenang dari kontes itu akn dikirim ke Amerika untuk menjalani pelatihan agar bisa debut. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku, karena itu aku meminta juri agar kau tidak dimenangkan dalam kontes itu," jawab Siwon sambil mempererat dekapannya.

"Aku berterima kasih atas tindakanmu itu, karena aku juga tidak akan sanggup untuk berpisah darimu. Aku lebih suka di sini, bersama mu dan bersama Onew dan yang lainnya," kata Yesung sambil memutar badannya agar menghadap Siwon. Namja manis itu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Siwon.

"Hanya kecupan saja? Itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Harusnya kau melakukan ini," kata Siwon lalu mencium bibir manis Yesung. Ciuman yang sama seperti setiap kali mereka bberciuman. Manis dan penuh dengan rasa cinta tanpa ada nafsu. Ciuman yang selalu menghangatkan hati kedua namja itu. Ciuman yang tidak akan pernah hilang rasa manisnya selama masih banyak ketulusan cinta di hati keduanya.

END

Akhirya selesai juga FF ini.

Maaf dan juga terima kasih buat para reader yang sudah menunggu FF ini.

Banyak kerjaan dan ngerjain skripsi bikin FF terbengkalai.  
Semoga gag bikin yang nunggu nyesel dech..

- Choi Kira, eomma-nya Jo Twins yang lagi tergila-gila sama Gray Fullbuster dan stress sama skripsi-


End file.
